Rise Of the Neo-Phoenix Empire
by DealtShadow35
Summary: The First Emperor's Time is done and it is time for his heir to take the throne. With his last dying words he said No one but his Heir can take his place. Five thousand years later his Heir arrives. THE PHOENIX EMPIRE RAISES AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

—

 ***A gateway opens and Blaze alone and wonders how dealt is doing***

 ***Than Blaze is on top of a mountain***

 ***This is the scene that Dealt returns to***

 **P: I know where I am it has been SO LONG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **D:*come out of a gateway and though it is a battlefield full of death and destroyed and dealt still as he ever is* yo! *covered in blood and guts* that was fun ^_^. Now where are we?**

 **P: Dealt Welcome to Aranbor!**

 ***Blaze shows Dealt a city that is a fortress and It is a whole lot bigger than Fiore with Three layers with walls.***

 **P:This Is our new story LET'S CHECK IT OUT**

 **D:looks nice *takes a bite of something that Blaze thinks is a arm or a leg and it's cooked***

 **P:This was our NEW STORY! We don't own Anything at all So NO SUING US!**

 **D:so are you asking me what happen after you sent me to that place?**

 **P:Don't need to I know you fucked shit up…..even I thought you be sane after you basically destroyed them.**

 ***blaze looks at Dealt and he's more insane then he was before***

 **P:I was hoping your energy would be released after that.**

 **()=Different Language**

—

 **Rise Of the Neo-Phoenix Empire**

 **Chapter 1**

Flashback A couple Hundred years ago

It was the middle of the Day as an Army of Orcs marched on the city Which is what had them worried no one was in it. What they did not know is the Emperor sealed Everyone away so they could live another day and his Wife and Daughter was sent away so they could live on.

There was one man only out to fight and he held a Bisento and was ready to fight. "Come on you fuckers I will take you all on." Said The Emperor as his eyes is show no fear as he knows that this will the battle to end all battles.

The orcs charged him and He charged them in the walls of the city.

The fight was well Fought yet bloody as it was long and epic as he fought like a brave warrior fighting to his last breath as well taking many with him to the after life, but in the end the Orcs fled and leaving about thousands of there dead behind. The lone warrior looks to be on his last leg with many wounds but he has enough strength to do somethings as the final act as Emperor of his home.

He moves to the palace while limping and Dragging his weapon's blade. He has blood dripping off of him and his wounds. Some of it is his enemies and some of it is his blood. He made it to the shield generator and activated it and then sealed the treasure room. Then he makes his way to the throne room and he is growing weaker, his eyes feeling heavy with his vision fading, as he makes his way until.

He makes it to the throne room and at the foot of the ten steps he Plants the blade of his weapon into the ground as he says "This is my last wish and command." As he makes his final steps to his throne. When he makes it to his throne then he sits with the last of his strength says "Only my Heir may remove my weapon, The Bisento, my oldest and trusted weapon, that serve me in many battles, from where it rests to claim my throne. Find the heart of the sun unit the five Phoenix kingdoms. My daughter and my beloved wife I leave this to you. I hope that we can be reunited again. My heir you will have everything of mine the kingdom, the wealth, and much more. So says I, the Emperor of the Phoenix empire. My Soldiers and my people follow my heir help him or her if they need it. I have lived well and I am glad to have died this way. I ho-pe t-that y-you r-rule w-well m-my h-heir." After saying that The emperor has succumb to his wounds and slumped over as he passed away with a smile sitting in his throne.

Many miles away

A women and teenage Daughter look toward their old home with Tears in their eyes as their loving husband and father has passed from this world.

"My Love we will reunite not even death can keep us apart." said The woman with tears pouring down her face. Her daughter sees this and gives her mother a hug and says "The Heir will bring the empire back to glory like father did."

Her mother nods as both go to the distant, not before they get one last look at their home before going somewhere far away.

Time Skip Five thousand years

The forest is Quiet calm but then, suddenly, Someone is running in the Forest and he is being chased by beast on four legs as someone is a boy as he quicky taking off his jacket and toss it at the four legged beast in order to get further ahead of this beast but however the beast isn't alone.

They had riders they were Orcs riding wargs and the one they were chasing was fast, too fast for the wargs then he goes for the trees.

As the teen is thinking ' _oh go to the west I say, you can get a new start I say, it will be fun I say. Here I am running for my life!'_

Then he sees a massive wall not to far away he runs to it and enters while the chasers had to stop cause they could not get through the barrier but the boy doesn't know as he thinks that he's still being chased.

He runs into the the kingdom and stops while looking around and it is abandoned. The person is walking along then sees a castle with some type of metal protecting it **(Appolines castle from for honor but bigger and covered in the metal of Wolverine's claws along with Vibranuim)** he heads toward it.

With the Teen going deeper but then he see that there's light from moon as the boy now can see the way as he going deeper into this place, whatever it is, then He reaches a massive room and he sees two thrones one empty the other has a skeleton on it with clothes that's torn from what the teen guess from battle and time, with a weapon in front of the two thrones, The teen approaches the weapon like it is calling to him.

He reaches the weapon and he grabs it then pulls it out not knowing what he did. He also does not know there is an army growing outside the barrier.

Some of the soldiers and all the Civilians awaken and the soldiers immediately heads to the throne room and they find the teen with the weapon in hand and they know what that means. Then the teen turns and see the warriors and he thinks that they are angry at him.

"So you have pulled the Bisento from its place." Said the Lead knight who is named Holden cross, as teen who is 16 in fact, and he looks very lost of what happen but he doesn't what happened as the people around them get on their knees to him as he says "w-whats going on here!?"

Time skip

The next morning

"So you're telling me that I am the Heir of the first emperor since I removed his weapon? And the other two rulers were kings?" Asked the Teen.

The warriors nod then one says "We have a massive army outside of the barrier."

"We will handle this stay here." Said Holden but the teen said "No."

Holden stops and looks at the teen and asks "Why?"

"I will not hide when I can be of some help on the battlefield hell I owe those fuckers for chasing me." Said the teen with conviction and the first emperor shows up behind him to the warriors because he reminds them of him.

Holden Smiles knowing that the heir is not going to stay behind them while they fight but with them instead and he is not spoiled.

After some time the gates open and the orc army is met with the massive army of the defenders, which was half of the true full army, with some parts of the walls open up with high tech cannons coming out.

What happens next become one of the greatest battle of all this kingdom's history, and show the world that the Neo-Phoenix Empire raises again.

What they did not know the Allies they had and the other four phoenix kingdoms look up and saw the light showing that the Emperor has returned.

Timeskip

Five years in Kumo

Four females are walking but lost in thought and they are thinking of a spiky blonde haired boy they met five years ago and they hope he is ok, but then.

Everyone in the village sees a desk gets thrown out the window, as the ninjas of the village are thinking that the meeting with this old leader from far off place isn't going well, maybe because appearing without letting the Raikage Ay about this visit and make it worse, someone from Konoha is there as well.

Raikage's office

A massive muscle man with dark skin with no shirt but he does wear a coat, he is Ay, the 4th Raikage and he's not happy, the reason why is both of the visitors are being assholes but he has a letter he needs to open soon. The first one is from another land that is not very nice and the one from Konoha is basically ordering him to ally themselves with konoha.

That's why he throw his desk out the window which by this point, it had hit the ground, "you two better not anger me anymore or else I will throw you out like I did to the desk" said A, then he opens the letter and sees that an EMPEROR wants to become allies and the write as soon as he can, so he looks at couple of the blank papers, he pick them up and writes two letters on two papers, which are.

"NO"

He gives it to both But for the Empire one he is being kinder saying he would like to talk face to face, After that letter was done the letter disappeared, Then another appears "How does Tomorrow sound around five pm? Signed the Emperor."

Raikage Ay sighs as he throws out both of them out the window as he yells down "I don't want to see you again!" then sits down and sighs then another note appears from the emperor and it says "I hope you like a good spar Because I want to see if it is true that you are a warrior. Signed the Emperor"

Raikage then props his head as he wants a good fight as a woman with grey hair and green eyes has a scroll with Kanji of 'Desk' on it, "Thank you Mabui, but I thought you were hanging out with your friends?"

"I was but I heard the window break and saw the desk go flying." Said Mabui as she has a deadpan look on her as she's very much used to this.

"Yes Sorry about that they were just pissing me off. In other news warn everyone we will have an emperor visit tomorrow for an Alliance." Said The Raikage and Mabui is shocked "A-An E-Emperor?" Stuttered Mabui

"Well more like a Emperor to be in fact, why I don't understand what that place and their ways" said Ay and Mabui ask "so what are you going to do sir?"

"Well It seems the Emperor wants strong allies and a spar so we will see. By the way any word of the Teen that you Karui, Yugito and Samui met I know he quit being a shinobi In Konoha and I respect his father the Fourth?" Asked The Raikage and Mabui shook her head "I have not heard any word from him." She Said, as for Raikage know about that? Well unlike the people of Konoha, he was able to piece two and two together and figure it out since, he knows the Yamanaka clan don't have darker shade of blonde hair as well darker blue eyes.

"I hope the Child is Ok Minato was my old rival in term of speed, and I don't think the kid is dead he is to stubborn like his mother and to stubborn to Die." Said A as he chuckles as he remedies the past, but then he gotten other letter out of nowhere.

And it has the seal of the Emperor of the West, the 4th Raikage opens it while wondering what it could it be, as he reads"Change of Plans I am on my way now But I would like to see you at the gate if you can. In My mind a Leader must stand tall with there head held High when meeting another leader for an Alliance. Signed The Emperor."

"Well, it seems he's on his way as we speak, let's go see this Emperor" said Ay as he rise up from his seat and walks out of his office with Mabui following since she sure that this won't end or maybe it's one there rare cases that it might go very well.

Thirty Minutes Later

The Raikage with his Brother Bee and Mabui along with Yugito, Karui, Samui and Darui as their all waiting. **(all you know what they look like at this point.)**

They hear a weird noise and the look to see three strange looking machines **(The Star wars clone Gunships)** They land and the doors open and warriors in Armor with Staffs **(Knights of Zakuul)** come out with a women with white hair as she wearing what it seems to be combot clothes as she says "are you Ay, the 4th Raikage" as she looking at A, "aye and you are?"

"My Name is Winter Schnee and I am the head of the Emperor's Elite Guard." Said the now Named Winter Schnee, Raikage says "so? Where is this Emperor of yours then?" as he looking around.

Then they See a figure come out of the Craft and this Figure is standing Six feet five inches Tall. He has a Jacket hanging from his shoulders with the mark of a Phoenix with ten wings spring like it took flight that is the colors of the Elements with two claymores crossing behind the Phoenix one is Demonic looking and the other is Angelic with A Bisento pointing Straight up behind the Phoenix with an orange swirl behind them the symbol of the empire. He is Wearing Black Pants and Combat boots. He has no shirt showing his well toned body and the scars from combat. He is carrying a Bisento in his right hand and on his hands are fingerless combat gloves. His hair is as red as the sunset and he has a Cigar in his mouth.

He comes up behind Winter and says "Here. It is an honor and a Pleasure to Finally Meet you Ay the fourth Raikage of Kumo." as he also starts patting Winter's head which she says "s-sir d-don't that please" as she blushing with her left eyebrow is twitching.

The Emperor Chuckles and then turns to Ay and Says "Shall we go and talk and yes we will have a spar.", and the Raikage ask "but why now rather than tomorrow that's what I've been wondering, what changed your mind?"

"I was actually here in the nations for some business but it seems that he was a no show so I thought why not I was not that far from Kumo." explained the Emperor, as Winter talks under her breath "more like touring around."

The Raikage nods and he and his group leads the Emperor and his group into Kumo with a tour as The Emperor is looking around, and no one could tell of what he's thinking.

Samui walks up to Mabui and ask, "what do you know about this person?"

"Not much but he is an Emperor and by the scars he has shows that he is no stranger to war." Said Mabui as she is also checking out this muscles as well, as do Samui and the others, Raikage is making small talk with the Emperor, "now then Emperor to be"

"Crowned Emperor actually. But you may Call me Blaze." Said the now named blaze, as Ay looks at him "blaze? Why that name?" Raikage questioned

"It was the Name of my predecessor who Died in battle protecting his people by doing this I am honoring his memory. Hell the Bisento was his before It became mine" said 'Blaze' as Raikage say "I see, now then, what kind of battle have you gone through to get these scars and judging by your voice, I say your a young man, nearly 20s"

"Our Enemies were vicious fighters but we Defend our allies and family. But the women oh they are ones you do not wish to piss off, in fact, there was one that stab me here" he points at one at his left side of his chest as there's a deep scar, like it seen to be still healing, "Though we were at war and still are a bit." Said 'Blaze.'

"Damn, and you survived? From being stabbed whatever this woman used at your chest which where your lungs are" said Yugito who heard him with everyone else, "Oh a poisoned Spear and the mark is not just for show." Said 'Blaze' As ten Phoenix wings came out of his back.

Everyone are surprised by this as many right away think that this Blaze person has a bloodline which must what had save him, "The Phoenix empire name is not just for show that is what blood we have in us. We can heal from Damn near anything." Explained Blaze.

Before anyone could ask him of what he meant by that, they had arrived at the training field, And Blaze Jumps to the other end and turns to them "So you ready Raikage?" Asked Blaze as he popping his joints and everyone hearing the loud popping noise.

Raikage does the same but not as loud as the Emperor, Blaze Stabs the Bisento Blade into the Ground making it crack the ground two feet away surprising them and the look on everyone is a priceless with them thinking that the weapon must be heavy if it could crack the ground. But the People of the Empire are not really surprised.

"Let's do this Raikage." Said Blaze as he charged which the shock wave of his speed makes a small crater from where he was standing, and Raikage is caught off guard by his speed but he was able to use his arms to block 'Blaze''s kick but it wasn't enough as the force behind that kick is not from this world, but it was Powerful.

Than Blaze Vanishes and appears behind The Raikage and grabs the back of his head and slams his face into the ground, everyone of Kumo sees this and could believe their eyes, with Blaze moves away from Raikage who summons a chakra coat of lighting on his whole body, He then Appears in front of blaze and throws a punch but it goes through Blaze "w-what?!." The Raikage says in shock.

Then he felt a strike through his stomach as he looks down and see 'blaze' doing a elbow strike and Raikage passes out with the coat of lighting fades away and he drops onto the ground. Blaze Smiles and Picks Ay up and takes him to his group then lifts up his Bisento from the ground and places it on his back, as he says "don't worry, he will be up in a-" but he notice a ninja from Konoha.

He snaps his fingers and Guards have their staffs ready and surround the Ninja, Blaze walks up to him, "why hello there, a ninja from Konoha, perfect" With an Evil Smile while his guards activate their weapons with a Snap-hiss and a Red Energy Blade appears at the top of the staffs **(Saber staffs)** and the Emperor places his hand on the ninja's shoulder "you my small friend, your going to do something for me and refuse, pray you have done something worth doing cause I will end your life as a ninja."

The Ninja is shaking as he nods his head to the Emperor as he says "good, now you better Listen cause I ain't saying it again" as he tells the Konoha ninja of what he wants to tell him.

Time Skip

Couple days later

Ay and The Emperor are sitting down to the talks of the Alliance and Ay has the treaty and he is liking what he is seeing both sides benefit. Then he sees the marriage Clause for Samui, Mabui, Yugito and Karui but the Emperor Gave them a way out which they have to get to know him and if either party does not think it will work out then they can call it off and the time period is five years on a certain day which is something he's planning for, and with that The Emperor and company left Kumo with Mabui and the others ain't sure about the marrying to the Emperor.

Blaze and co enter the gun ship as it fly off as it heading toward home, the Neo-phoenix empire.

Inside the ship

The Emperor sits on his seat and goes into deep state of thoughts, to talk to someone, someone who he was in a past life.

State of mind

'Blaze' found himself inside his mind.

"So when do you plan to have the Tournament I hope not to Soon in Five years it would be a good Idea, more countries would have their fighters to part of it" said a voice that's behind 'Blaze' as he answers "that's the plan, and Maybe or hopefully, I put end the war before I starting marrying"

"The Dark lord's ring is almost near mount doom and the "World government" have no say in what you and the empire do so they might try to take over.

Both talk for a bit as 'Blaze' ask the person behind him "sigh it's almost that time, the whole right of passage thing, you know what I'm talking about right?" as he waits for the person's answer to that.

"Yes and I don't like it, I know my Wife is not happy with this as well but Remember you must also find the heart of the sun" said the person as 'Blaze' say "well she did freeze herself, waiting for the day the emperor to come back and we are still looking for your daughter, yet there's no sign where she's at."

"Yeah If I know my Daughter she will Fight like Her father would. She will be fine and when the time comes, she will show herself" said the person.

'Blaze' looks at the person "if you say so Blaze, I should be going and you know" said 'Blaze' as he vanishes as the Person is Blaze, the other Blaze's predecessor and Emperor before his timely death, as he sighs as he wish that the 'right of passage' was Never created He just hopes the kid gives his first time to one of his wives.

Outside of the mind state

'Blaze' opens his eyes as it seem that an hour had passed and it seem that their almost arriving home, he gets off his seat, and summon some paperwork before arriving, as Winter say "sir, we will be arriving shortly, Should I call ahead for anything new?"

"Pilot open the doors." ordered Naruto and the sides open and the four from Kumo see the Emperors home coming up. "And Winter do let the Guards know that we have guests" said the Emempor as Winter calls the guards from the Palace which she found out there's two others had arrived, so she informs 'Blaze' about them and that brings a smile on him as he says "oh? I didn't expect them to arrive here so soon"

The four from Kumo are also thinking 'Why do we have to marry him we know nothing about him. But the contract said we have to get to know him. He does not wish to be in a loveless marriage' as they wait for a bit and they soon laned as the Emperor hands over all the finished paperwork to Winter as he says "turn those in and show our lovely guests around, as for me? Well there's something I must do" Then He removes the cigar and exhales some smoke before putting it back.

"What is that Sire?" Asked Winter as she wonders what the Emperor is going to do.

"Checking on the mining operations." Said 'Blaze' as he walks off while smoking and Winter goes on showing the woman of Kumo around the empire even though it's still rebuilding, Even when they are surrounded by forests and mountains even a mountain where the mines are.

At the mines

'Blaze' appeared at the Mines as he flicks off his cigar as he sees the head guy of the mining operating, "So the Mining is going well?"

"Yes Sir the Jewelers and the blacksmiths will have what they requested. For the Jewelers they will be getting Rubies, Sapphires, Diamonds, Emeralds and other gems along with gold and silver. While the Blacksmiths with get Vibranium, Mithril and adamantium." said a man in his late 60 yet he looks in his 40s as he looking through the list of what their had mined out so far, "good, soon enough we'll have enough to make the Empire and its people to have money" said the Emperor as he about to smoke again.

"We will also be Sending them to the Forges and we are thankful that the treasure vault was opened and you gave some of it to the people even when they still had money before being sealed." The lead Miner said, as 'Blaze' starts smoking again as he say "no sweat, now if you excuse me, I have to go now" as he walks toward to a certain room to meet someone there.

At the Palace

Bedroom

Blaze is the first to walk in as he put out his cigar as he goes something to wash off the taste of cigar in his mouth, as he do that, someone walks in, as it's a woman with long black hair, as it reach to her lower back, she has black eyes as well, her skin is fair, she wearing a Kimono with a Phoenix on it, as the top part of the kimono is hugging her gigantic Triple K breasts, in all she's very beautiful woman, as she is Penelope, wife of the late Emperor Blaze.

"You know this is something I don't like 'Blaze' even if you are my husband's reincarnation, but I must do this as my last act as empress of the Empire" said Penelope as she Removes her Kimono to show she has nothing on underneath and her breasts are defying gravity.

As 'Blaze' say "damn" was all he could say as Penelope say "Will you do take part of Right of Passage, and if you do, you will no longer be crown Emperor, you will be the Emperor of the Neo Phoenix Empire, it's sole leader and protector of its people, like the ones before you"

"I will do as the rulers before me even if there were only Three" said 'Blaze' as he starts taking off his clothes and Penelope says "very well, let us begin." as she says that.

Thump!

She sees 'Blaze's' cock as it's as almost as big as her husbands, as it's 16 inch cock.

Lemon starts

"So what do we do first" said 'blaze', Penelope has 'Blaze' sit on the bed as she gets on her knees as she faces 'Blaze's cock as her thoughts are 'Please forgive me my love but this must be done' as she starts licking it and 'Blaze' starts moaning loudly as he sees just how skilled Penelope is with her tongue as she licking it more and more until finally she kisses on the tip of his cock, 'Blaze' so shocked as he moans from this as Penelope is thinking 'This is not bad really husband was better and my Daughter is coming home I know it' as she kissing/sucking the tip of 'Blaze's' cock then she starts sucking it as she takes about half of his cock.

'Blaze' moans from this as he thinking just how good she is as Penelope is thinking 'Oh this boy has so much to learn, lucky for him, I could teach him as much I could' as she sucking 'Blaze's' cock more, then she hears him say, "w-what is this called anyway?" that made Penelope to stop and removes his cock from her mouth.

"A Blow-Job you were Serious when you said you never learned" said Penelope as she looks at him, "yeah, I was kick out that lesson when I was young"

"Oh If you were a kid Here no one would have kicked a student out no matter what" says Penelope with a following "so for that, you will call me sensei of sex, and the first lesson is this" she wraps her breasts onto 'Blaze's' cock "a titfuck" and 'Blaze' couldn't believe just how insanely soft Penelope's breasts are, "You should feel Lucky only my husband has ever felt my naked breasts" say Penelope as she starts moving her breasts up and down onto 'Blaze's' cock with him moaning loudly.

"T-They are so H-Heavenly" said 'Blaze' as he moaning with Penelope giggling lightly with her keep at it.

5 minutes later

After Five Minutes

"I am going to Cum" said 'Blaze' as he going to cum thanks to the combo that Penelope is doing which is her titfucking and blowjob and it's overwhelming him greatly with her thinking ' _this combo is too much for someone who isn't use to sex'_ as she removes the tip of his cock from her mouth.

'Blaze' cums all over Penelope at the moment she did that and boy was she surprised, as she gets covered of so much sperm that it seems endless, 'Ok Just like my Husband but this young man has a long way to go' Penelope said in her thoughts as there's so much of it, as she taste a little of it and she has to say, this young man's sperm taste so much different than her husband's, 'by the gods, his sperm tasted so much different yet so much good, but I can resist it cause if i don't, I might forget my beloved husband so I must be strong' and thankfully she knows her will is stronger than anything but he husband can beat her in that after all the bad odds in war.

So with that, she wipes off the rest off her face with her hands as she say "I have to say, you cum just as much he does but if I remember, if you body is that of that clan, then it might be something, now then time for the main part." then she tells him to lay on the bed.

'Blaze' lays on the bed, with Penelope gets up as her pussy which is wet and she stands atop of him as she says "are you ready? And fair to warn you, only my dear husband could handle me through this"

'Blaze' Gulps as he sees her lowers herself bit but then she slams onto 'Blaze's' cock, and right there, she screams loudly as she feels just how deep 'Blaze's' cock went inside of her, she screams out "oh gods! I was right! Your cock is like his! Fuck!" with her start riding his cock with 'Blaze' said "holy fuck! Your tight as fuck!" he feels his cock is in deep of Penelope's pussy as she riding him faster and faster as she doing her best not to lose herself to the sexual pressure.

As the two go at it as the aura of lust is building up along with both of them started to sweat with Penelope screaming louder while thinking 'oh fuck! Oh fuck! I'm starting to lose it but I have to stay strong!' as she bucking her hips more than ever, but then she feels a pair of hands on her hips.

That's when she realize that 'Blaze' wants to take charge, so she tells him that he should do which is moves his hips in order to thrust his cock into her, but then she sense something in her mind. It was her beloved husband 'My love, Do enjoy it and at time, I can Join you in the after life but it seems my job is not done here I promise well will be together for than rest of eternity.'

Penelope smiles then she felt 'Blaze' start thrusting into her as she screams in joy as she enjoying as her beloved husband told her to.

At that moment, 'Blaze' gets her on her back and he get up while holding onto her legs as he thrusting into her while her gigantic breasts bounce with her scream out "yes! Right there! Always do that with your future lovers!"

Then her breasts are grabbed by 'Blaze' as he thrusting his cock harder as he thinking 'fuck, i can see why of what she meant by her husband being the only one that could handle her!' as he sweating greatly as he's not use to doing this. He hears a chuckle in his head.

'Blaze your wife is something else! How did you even handle her in bed?!' said 'blaze' in his thoughts.

'Oh I know all of her weak points in bed but I loved her very much. Plus you must Remember I was a warrior and a god in mortal skin as my enemies described me.' said the other blaze while Blaze is thrusting his cock into Penelope's pussy and groping her breasts more.

'I know and can I ask of her weak points?' said 'Blaze' as he no idea what to do, 'Find them trust me it is more fun to find them' said Blaze in 'Blaze's' mind as 'Blaze' thinks about and tries to pitches her nippels lightly, Penelope Moans loudly as hell.

"O-oh my, y-you found one of my weak points" said Penelope as she blushing badly while screams more, 'Blaze' then turns her around while still with his cock in her and starts to suck on one of her nipples which makes her moans louder while blushing badly as she screams out "your getting better! Who knew you're such a fast learner! O-oh fuck!" with 'Blaze; then stretches her nipples a bit while it's in his mouth.

20 minutes later

Penelope has her legs doing the spilt as she's on 'Blaze's' lap while he's has his hands on her hips as he making her slamming onto his cock as she screaming in joy as she says "Oh you are learning well but you still have a lot to learn and since we will be in here for awhile, I will teach you more" as she screams louder with her breasts bouncing against 'Blaze's' chest as she screams out "and when we are done! You will be the perfect lover toward your future wives!"

'Blaze' Is really getting into it as he making her slamming onto his cock faster, with her scream louder.

A hour later

Penelope is on her knees while her arms are being used as handles as 'Blaze' is fiercely thrusting into her with her scream out "yes! Oh you will Please your wives so well in the future oh You have learned well My Time of teaching you is almost done" then she screams louder when 'Blaze' smacks her massive plump ass and she likes it very much.

Then 'Blaze' cums into her pussy and filled her womb up with his sperm as both fall down a bit as both are breathing hard while blushing as she says "t-there still more time, so why not you fuck my massive fat ass next?"

'Blaze' blushes while he hears a full blown laugh in his head, while Penelope is thinking 'I'm sure he ain't doing to do it since most man don't do anal SEX!', 'Blaze' slams right into her ass "oh gods! Your cock is deep inside of my ass!" as she had cum right there as 'Blaze' smirks as he having his way with her more and more, and Penelope is enjoying it as she screams "fuck yes! You always keep the lead with certain woman as they would love a man who does that! Just like my husband does with me!" with her plump ass jiggling like crazy.

"Now Remember some women might like a gangbang but I can't do that my time is almost up." Said Penelope as she remembers that it's two or five hours.

With that, for each hour, Penelope teaches 'Blaze' of everything she knows while their doing it like animals in heat as both enjoy it so much, The mating Press, 69 position, doggy style, and so much more, to them it seem like forever but Time was coming to an end.

Lemon over

Both are laying down on the bed as it's night time outside as Penelope say "the deed is done and you are now the Emperor of Empire, Emperor." as she whispers into 'blaze's' ear as she says his true name.

Penelope then moves and opens her mouth and a Soul comes out It was Penelope Phoenixkage and she is ready to move on as the pulse of her body stops and is moved to the crypt via magic. She wants to be with her husband in the afterlife.

Time skip

5 years later

Things have changed and the Emperor has married and his Allies knows his true name but agreed until he reveals it they are not to say it the same with his wives. He also got some pregnant with his kids.

The guests for the Tournament are coming to compete and it is the night before the Tournament begins.

We find the Emperor looking out his bedroom window looking out at night sky with the moon High in the sky. Then he feels a pair of arms wrap around him and a pair of breasts on his back. The person says "Come back to bed love we miss your warmth." It was his first wife Winter

"I know but I fear that my past is coming back and might not let me go. But I will fight." Said 'Blaze' "We know but we are not giving up our husband so bed now." Said Winter as she wants to be in bed. Then 'Blaze' feels another pair of breasts on him and they are bigger than winter's along with a big stomach.

"Come love back to bed." Said Samui his Second wife. 'Blaze' goes back to bed with them. They cuddle up to 'Blaze'.

The next day

The Guests were coming they were looking out the window seeing the forests and mountains it was all so beautiful seeing this from the airships that picked them up.

They land and everyone one from their homes get out and have to go through security. But the one from Konoha three is giving them trouble, They are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Homura Mitokado the Elder of Konoha.

"Why Do I an Elite have to go through these stupid security checks?!" Demanded Sasuke.

"It is protocol you Brat!" Said the Soldier who is dealing with duty of being the Security, as he about to look away, but he looks back at Sasuke as he notice a medallion holding a gem that he knows so very well then he says in the Phoenix language ("The heart of the sun.") And the Group of Konoha is confused then he calls for warriors in that language, as they all say in Phoenix language again ("Take them to the Emperor! As they will face judgement")

The Civilians start chanting in the strange Language ("Judgement!") as all of Konoha group are hearing as they don't understand at all.

The Guards that were called were dragged them to the palace as one of the Konoha group say "what the hell is this and what are they saying!", The guards don't answer.

When they arrived in the palace and take them to the throne room, they hear someone playing the Violin and they see nineteen thrones but the one in the middle was occupied by a man. It looks like a phoenix about to take flight as the wings are out and the eyes are rubies while the wings have different colored gems.

But their can't see his whole head as it's being covered in shadows of the throne, There is also a Red Dire wolf next to his throne as the red beast is enjoying the music of it along with his Partner. The Guards has them get on their knees but there are others did it willingly but one didn't as he say or rather yells "I will not kneel to no one! In fact he should be the on-

The Guard then Punches him in the face and Hisses "Shut up No one and I mean NO one can Interrupt this the only ones who can a not be punished are the Empresses or if it is a Deadly Emergency."

But Sasuke say "I don't fucking care! I'm the elite of the Elites!" then a boy named Kiba gets up and say "oh dream on Sasuke, everyone knows that I'm the top dog! The alpha among Alphas!" as he said it so loud, he's blocking the music of the violin.

The Red wolf Pounces and the wolves Name is Alpha after Blaze the First's partner, as Alpha has his fangs at Kiba's neck as he growling very angrily, Then four women walk into the throne room and Shikamaru is shocked cause he is seeing Temari and three other women they don't know, as Temari is wearing her short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline as it's showing off her body as well hugging her Double G breasts with a giant fan on her back with her hair in four spiky pigtails.

Winter is wearing her everyday clothes as it hugging her Double H as well, Samui is wearing a Maternity dress that is hugging her Double K breasts Plus she is lactating and shows her seven month pregnant stomach and she is having twins. Grayfia is just wearing her maid outfit like always as the top of her clothes is hugging her Triple J breasts they are also wearing very Elegant rings, as Temari say "Alpha no! You can do that later!" as she pulls Alpha away from Kiba's neck as the red wolf really wanted to snap or rip out the boy's neck with his sharper fangs, which out of all wolves and dogs the Dire wolves fangs are the sharpest, as Samui and Winter go up to the Emperor they sit on his lap and whispers into his Ears.

"Love we have guests." they said in his ears. Then he holds up his hand to the Violin player and says in the Phoenix language ("Thank you for the wonderful song and I hate to cut it short but It seems I have Business to get to.") The Violin player nods and stops playing and gathers her things and before she leaves she bows and then exits. He then puts his thumb and middle finger to his mouth and whistles. Alpha hears and returns to his side.

Then In the same Language he asks ("Why are the team from Konoha handcuffed and looking Confused as Hell?") As he Snaps his fingers after putting a Cigar in His mouth and his Thumb is Lit then he Lights the Cigar. After that he put the Fire out.

A guard Bows and Answers "Sire The one in charge of the Security protocols for konoha found someone who has something they should not."

("And what did that person have a candy bar?") Asked The Emperor in a full sarcastic voice with his wives sitting in their thrones two on each side with Winter and Grayfia on his Right and Samui and Temari on his left with them sitting in the two closest to him for all four. They Giggle hearing their husband ask that. While Samui has her hands on her pregnant belly and Elite Guards are closer to her.

"No sire It is the heart of the sun." Said the soldier

The Emperor is a little shocked then Smiles showing his sharp canines ("Bring it to me now")

The Soldier nods and Removes the Necklace Sasuke had on while he was yelling to return it now. But The soldier does not listen. As he Medaillon gets Closer the Gem Glows Brighter and they can see a Phoenix on the Medaillon with the gem set in the chest. The soldier Reaches his Emperor and hands him the Medaillon and the Gem Sends out a wave of magic Waking the other troops up from their long slumber. The Emperor puts it around his neck where it belongs. The other Phoenix rulers feel the wave and say ("It has Finally been returned to where it belongs") Even Blaze the First daughter knows and said that because she is coming home.

But then sasuke somehow went past the guards and he stands in front of the Emperor as he demands to return the medaillon to him at once or else he will feel the wrath of the Last member of the Uchiha clan but to the Emperor is only hearing words of a whining big baby, ("You think you have fire then let me show you mine.") The Emperor said with Samui Translating. The Emperor removes the cigar then inhales and unleashes black flames making the Uchiha jump back then is grabbed by the guards.

("You are an idiot the Phoenix is the symbol of the Phoenixkage clan and I don't see the Uchiha fan symbol on it anywhere. So it is not yours and now it has returned the curse leaves you unable to have kids my ancestor and predecessor was a master of Curses. It is home the curse is gone. But you still can't have kids") Said the Emperor with Samui translating her husband's words for those who could not understand but the group from Kumo and Suna could Understand but only a few people. The Cigar is returned to his mouth as Sasuke tries to break free as he doesn't care as he still demanding the Medaillon to be returned to him at once.

But then he stops talking out of nowhere as he's not moving anymore, and this confuses the Emperor as he looks behind Sasuke and sees Hinata with a coat on as she has one finger on sasuke's back as she says "can you shut the fuck up you fucking asshole, but since you don't listen, I shut down your nervous system" in a cold tone voice.

("Oh now tell me young lady why are as cold as the frozen north?") Asked the Emperor and Samui Translates as she thought that she had a cold personality, "if you must know, because of his asshole and number of people, they were the cause the one I loved to quit and leave the place that was home" said Hinata in a cold voice.

("Who out of the whole group did not force the one you loved to leave?") Asked The Emperor as he Exhales smoke with Samui telling Hinata of what he said, "my sensei, Ino, Tenten, Lee and his Sensei, Yugao and her brother Hayate, Shino, Shikamaru and Tsunade-sama, my maid and mother Plus the Ramen sellers ,Tsume and her clan except dog breath," she points at the scared Kiba  
"also with Shikamaru's and shino's clan along with choji and his clan and Shizune and Iruka, Konohamaru and friends along with his sisters anko and Ibiki also Ino's clan that's about it" after that Hayate has a bad coughing fit and Yugao shouts "Hayate! Take your pills right now!" as she is worried sick.

But Emperor appears in front and does a scan then shouts ("Medics get your asses in here and get him to the hospital now!") and before could see his face, he already appeared back on his throne as he looks back at Hinata, but Yugao interrupts "What did he say?" she is in a panic and Hayate is being carried away on a stretcher with Yugao seeing this, she right away follows as she asking them where they taking Hayate to.

A guard Appears in front of her and says "He is going to the hospital where he will get the best care." as Yugao says "b-but why?" as the Guard said "that is something you will have to ask the Emperor", as the Emperor says ("now then, can I ask your name miss?") as he looking at Hinata, with Samui telling her of what he said, "Hinata Hyuuga why do you even care." Said Hinata coldly but then the Emperor grabs her hand and pulls her very closer and whispers something to her ear and her eyes widen in shock and she goes back to her group but says nothing and the Emperor turns to Samui and says ("Her cold self reminds me of you abit.") And Samui Blushes at that as the group from kumo chuckles.

Ino who is asking Hinata of what Emperor had said to her but Hinata does Not say anything the Yugao asks the Emperor "Why is Hayate going to the hospital?" She is scared for Hayate.

("Because those pills were not helping much he is close to death, in the Empire he has a chance to survive. I am having the best take care of him, there's no need worry, you will see him healthy as he will ever be or even better But he will have to live here from now on. Also what is he to you?") The Emperor explained and Samui translated.

Then he says with Samui Translate that the guards will have all but one to taken to the place that their are staying, and Yugao answers "He is my half-brother if he has to move here then I will as well I will not leave my brother behind." Then She left after the group did as Hinata is only one that is staying which is confusing to everyone.

While one of the guards is carrying Sasuke away, and once the group is gone, as the Emperor speaks no longer in the phoenix language as the throne room door is sealed and no one can listen in, "now then, with them gone, I can ask you this, Hinata Hyuuga, I will ask you, will you be my Empire's fighter in the tournament?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Hinata.

"Truthfully someone will be foolish to challenge the Champion and king of the arena and he will destroy the challenger and who wants to Guess it will be the Uchiha, but however the Champion wishes to retire but not without giving one last fight and I can see within you, Hinata, you could be the next champion" said the Emperor as Hinata ask "and what do you mean by what you see within me?"

The Emperor lifts his hand and a fireball Appears "I see Fire in your soul, a fire that has the need to fight, and you want to fight am I right?" said the Emperor as Hinata say "yes I do, because I had grown so tired of the life I had lived"

"Then you will fit in well here so what do you say?" says the Emperor and Hinata say "yes I will be your new champion" as she looks at him.

"Good." Said the Emperor then said "You will have to still wear your headband until the end of the tournament and I will have some people remove your mother and maid from Konoha, it will not be hard and the people of the red light district will come as well" but Hinata stops him, "it's best that you don't, at least not yet"

"How come?" Asked the Emperor, Hinata answer "well they gotten sick from really bad food and they haven't gotten better since it barely happen"

"I smell some Underhanded tactics here and I think that someone is trying to kill them." Said Winter who is still the head of the Elite guards, Hinata say "seems so, but for now, I will head back and tell Naruto not to hold back on me, I want to show how much stronger I have gotten but not in the bad way."

"Hinata a good word of warning Naruto has ripped people in half, cracked a lot of skulls and he went all out so you are not ready yet but you will be I will have someone train you. But just know that he has seen war" as Hinata nods, "understandable, but I would love to see him again at the ring" said Hinata and she walks away.

The Emperor says when Hinata closes the door behind her, "I guess Naruto's leaving changed her alot, she's no longer the kind hearted girl, She will be an interesting champion also Get me Ezio I have a job for his Assassins." said the Emperor.

The later at the hotel

Upon arriving at the hotel, the whole Konoha group are in a room that is big enough for all them but after the guards left, sasuke throws a massive fit, "What right does he have to take away something my clan has had for over a hundred years." Shouted Sasuke.

Everyone don't seem to care of what Sasuke is saying since they don't have any reason to, Like Ino for one, she finally realize just how sad and pathetic Sasuke is really, But the Elder is planning something and it is Sakura Seducing the Emperor or Sai to kill him.

But however, Plan A won't work since the elder had seen that the Emperor prefers women with more curves as well as having massive assets, and Security is So tight Not even a snake could slither in Unnoticed the Emperor took that Seriously more than anyone else he knows even Danzo.

As their talking to each other as well not listening to Sasuke, Hinata come in with Ino come up to her and ask "what happened? What did the Emperor say?"

"He said The tournament is in two days so the teams can browser around the other teams have been told" said Hinata as Ino looks at her, "really? Well alright if you say and also, do you think that he's here?" said Ino.

"I don't know But I hope he is cause he was not in the elemental nations at all." said Hinata as she hopes to found him here in the empire. But in truth she knows Naruto is here.

The Palace

It seems a plant man came with the sound team and he thought he got in undetected but he was wrong when something from the shadows caught them and dragged him toward the Emperor who is spending time with his wives painting them in the sunset ("This better be good. Because you know I don't liked to be interrupted while painting, listening to music or spending time with my wives. Unless it is a matter of great importance.") said the Emperor he is painting Winter into the picture While Alpha is lying next to his partner.

"It is sire we have a plant-man spy." Said a guard, the Emperor ("oh? A plant man spy? Well that is new") said. He turns around and 'Blaze' shows his face but three new scars are on it. He takes out the cigar inhales deeply then lets out a lot of black smoke and it surrounds the plant-man showing the memories like a movie then lights the smoke a blaze burning the plant alive.

As the Emperor says ("time to wake up, your going to be on a hunt") he looks at his side ("Pyrrha, Blake And Kali Belladonna You three are to take the other hunters and make sure there are no more spies") as the woman gather their weapons as they head out as one is call the others for this hunt as they vanishes in the shadows of the empire as Winter come up to the Emperor "tell me my beloved, is all of this part of your plan?" as she stands by his side, "To Deal with my enemies and to thin their numbers showing that they have no chance then yes it is a part of my plan, well expect for the plant man, I didn't know that such beings existed well Besides the ents" said the Emperor as he looks back at of what remains, which is nothing but ash.

As the went by with everyone are asleep in their bed as their waiting for the new day to come but however.

In the shadow of the night, a group of hunters are moving about, as a woman with black hair and yellow eyes and what's more, she has cat ears on her head, she has black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles, she is Blake Belladonna and she found and caught a spy with clothes which are similar to that of the plant man as it's a coat with red clouds, as she says "talk now or else I will snap your neck in two."

"You will get nothing out of me!" said the man as he bout to use a jutsu to end his life or would have, if he didn't lose his hands as their were cut off by Blake's weapon as it's named Gambol Shroud(weapon details at the end of the chapter) Then Ties him up with strong rope, "Take him to HIM. Let him have some fun After you burn those stumps" said Blake as she put away her weapon as a woman with similar looks but with short hair.

And she's wearing black shrug with a long right sleeve and a shirt left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger, The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist, Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end, she is Kali Belladonna, Blake's mother as Kail say "you seem a bit on edge Blake" as she smiles, "The Emperor wants the tournament to go off without any problems mother Security is strong and very tight but I don't trust some of those teams like the sound team our intel says they are allies of the red Dawn group or Akatsuki as their called" said Blake.

As Kail say "or that, you were hoping to be in bed with Emperor."

"Oh you are one to talk mother you want to be in his bed as much as me but I am Glad that Empress Winter's father and brother are dead, I can't stand them when they were alive" said Blake as Kail say "fair point and that reminds me, The Emperor ask me to tell you and Yuna to teach someone."

"Wait me teaching?" Blake is surprised about that "but what could I do in that? I'm not good at it, and I can't say for Yuna but I'm not the teaching type"

"Oh the Emperor choose you for a reason." Said another woman, as both turn to see a tall woman with red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet.

She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt, she is Pyrrha and she's dragging few more people wearing a black with red clouds as they look beaten up badly.

"But I don't know why" said Blake as Kail say "because he trust you, shouldn't that be enough?" as she place her hand on Blake's shoulder, Blake is still nervous "But we still have spies to hunt down" as she said that.

BOOM!

They turned and saw another women who is in the air and she's not long as there's guys but their not wearing the coat with red clouds, their wearing black, grey and pale purple clothes with headbands with a music note on them, It seems sound must be watched very closely as the woman lands in front of blake, Kail and Pyrrha as all three see that she has long blonde hair with lilac eyes as she wearing tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails which are shown to be detachable in "Lighting the Fire". She also wears fitted black pants, and her hair has been let down again like her original outfit. Around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit.

She is Yuna and she walking up to them, "Well It seems that The sound team needs to be reminded that this will not be tolerated while their in our turf" said Yuna as she creaks her left hand as her right seems to be black and yellow, She Lost her arm during the war a couple years back.

"In that case, we should head back and inform the Emperor and hopefully get some sleep and wake up before the tournament starts." Said Yuna and they all drag the ones they caught to HIM and they will have 'fun'.

Two days later

morning

At the Empire Grand Arena

As everyone are gather at the Grand Arena, as the people are going to have a good time as well as finding seats, as Konoha arriving as their talking about of what they do in the fight, Hinata who's thoughts is somewhere else as she is wearing her coat. 'I hope I give Naruto a good fight.'

Then they look into the royal booth and the Emperor and his Empresses have arrived but however, their still can't see his face as it's covered by his hood. Alpha lays down next to his partner's throne.

Before the Emperor sits down, he first speak to everyone "Welcome everyone from far and wide. I welcome you all to the Tournament now before we begin, I have some sad news, The Champion of the Arena is going to have one last fight before he hands over his title and Retires but He has had a long run and is looking to settle down with his girlfriend and he will see if his successor is up to the challenge." And the people of the empire Cheer loudly as sadden that their long time champion is looking to retire and before the Emperor could call for the Champion for one last time, someone had the nerve to step up and demanded "I Demand to fight the champion and be your new champion right now!" shouted the voice of Sasuke.

And there was silence in the area until there is language is heard and it's the Emperor say "oh? Is that so? I will have to ask our Champion if he wants to do two fights instead of one"

They hear around the arena "I accept!" and everyone cheered louder than before as it's the voice of the champion

"Well get down there Welp your First." said the Emperor who then points at the center of the area and Sasuke walks over there as he thinking that he's an Uchiha, a true Elite and this fight will be nothing but a warm up to him, The floor of one part of the arena opens up and pillars come out then they see someone chained to the pillars and the chains are very long and heavy metal music is playing.

Then the Champion shows the face of someone they have not seen in over Ten years and they hear from the Uzu corner "NARUTO!" It was his three older sisters they hear the music **(Bow down to the king)** as everyone see Naruto from what he used to wear 10 years ago but slowly replace with a Black Trench coat and black Hakama pants with combat boots with fingerless gloves. Then a woman appear it is Sorano aka Angel because of what she wears and she is Naruto's girlfriend and whispers "Kick his ass" then Kisses him on the lips as she walks away.

Sasuke laughs upon this, "so here we are! Our long awaited reunion! And I always knew you would be in chains! Cause you nothing but a loser!" he is taunting Naruto as he laughs more "I bet your not even that strong Naruto! After all you couldn't beat me then and you won't beat me n-" Then they hear the chains near the top start to break as Naruto is pulling and then they both break then Naruto releases a sonic roar and it had sasuke skidding backwards from the force and air pressure. The crowd cheers for their champion.

The Chains are still connected to his wrists and he's walking closer to Sasuke until he's standing in front as sasuke realizes that Naruto is greatly more taller than he was 10 years ago, and Naruto says this to him "You wanted to take my place, Yeah right, I am only letting one person and you are not them." then they hear Begin And Naruto punches Sasuke in the face sending him back but he uses the chain and wraps around Sasuke's leg and starts spinning him at a fast rate then Slams him on the ground a few times until Sasuke's face is bleeding badly.

That's when everyone hear "sasuke!" as they see a girl with pink hair with a worry look on her but it quickly turn into anger and says "You are a monster like you were ten years ago! You Freak let go of Sasu-" It was cut off when Sasuke was used as a flail and hits her HARD as both are sent flying and hits against the wall, hard, as Naruto say "shut the fuck up Sakura, now that warm up is finished, I would love to face my real final Fight. Emperor where is the true fighter not the welp I just threw around like a Baseball. He was Nothing SO where is my next fight!" Everyone from Konoha except hinata even his older sisters are shocked at how strong Naruto has become.

That's when Ino notice Hinata walking up to the center of the aera as she says "Hinata?! What are you doing?" as she and the others doesn't understand of what she doing, "Here Is your last true Fight Naruto your opponent is Hinata Hyuga." Said The Emperor and he releases some smoke from his nose and cigar is still in his mouth while in his throne. "Raise the Barrier around Konoha they can not interfere with this fight." Said The Emperor The guards bow at that command.

As Hinata grabs her coat and takes it to show of what she's wearing, which is a white short battle style konomo with battle gloves and purple pants with a white lion on the side as well black combat boots, Naruto whips the chains "It seems my leaving did you some good Hinata. I was told you became cold to a lot of People even to your cousin" said Naruto as he gets ready to fight as Hinata does a poser that's way different than her clan's stance as she says "in way, cause I could not stand them anymore, and I soon realize, it's not home anymore"

"Good You and the ones who care are always welcome here but now lets see what you can do I would love if you were up to my standards to take my place." Said Naruto as his eyes turn red as veins appeared around Hinata's eyes.

Next thing everyone knew, both Naruto and Hinata start fighting in level of speed that's beyond normal, as both crushing blow by blow, as Hinata summons her chakra on her hands as she moving faster with Naruto dodging it as well blocking as he notice that Hinata isn't using her palm strikes, rather fists and kicks, which isn't Hyuga like, that's when he realize it.

"So it has gotten that bad that you forsaken your clan's taijutsu Hinata? Even your own clan?" Naruto ask as he and Hinata keep fighting as their throwing more punch and kicks.

"I had no choice it did not fit me real well at All. They are Earth nature, I have a water and lighting Affinity. So I can't be rigid like the style called for and I requested you go all out." Said Hinata as she gets on her hands and do a spin kicks and Naruto jumps away "whoa and I didn't expect that move, but champion isn't the only title I got there is one more." And Red Chakra Comes forth "The Demon of Destruction." Naruto then gets on all fours and looks more feral then Kiba does, as Hinata isn't phase by it.

No, she study the chakra that's covering Naruto's body with her eyes, Naruto dash toward as he's gotten way more faster then before, Hinata dodge Naruto as she's fast enough while studying it more, to understand of how it works, as she bounce back as throw her right arm in order to Naruto but he dodge but he notice her strike as it's a decoy as she use her left leg to kick Naruto on his side and he did not see that coming.

Follow by Hinata grab Naruto's arm and throw him over her head, Then she looks at her hands and sees some burns on them and they were not normal burns. "Bijuu Chakra is very dangerous." Said Naruto as he was getting up and four tails appeared and he has fangs and a his whiskers have darkened but he was in control, Hinata looks at her hands then tight them up as she looks up and looks at Naruto.

"I understand how it works now" said Hinata as she starts forming all of her chakra onto her body making it like a coat but it's taking form of a Lion then Naruto's fox like chakra coat, And Konoha are Scared Because Naruto can use its power then the second cloak begins to form but Naruto stops it as he says "don't, it would will destroy your body" as he looking at her but then he sees Hinata smirk and say "got you" and she double punch him which Naruto surprises him once again, ' _well I have to say, she's really strong! As well as making me dropping my guard'_ said Naruto in his thoughts, But he surprises her with something she never thought.

Naruto starts to hit the joints of her body and forcing her chakra to shut down and wounding her badly but he is moving so fast she can't see him at all but she knows how fix that as she first jumps and gets her legs on Naruto and use him to jump away from him, as she's in the use, she using her one working arm to heal her other arm as fast as she could, once she see that she got it working.

Hinata them starts gathering chakra on her arms and then.

Zzzt!

Zzzt! Zzzt!

Lightning appearing on her arms, Naruto is not liking this at all but he brings up the wind for him he does know wind is stronger against Lightning.

"Let's see how well you can do with some like me Hinata" as he does the same with his arms as both of them stare at each other, waiting who will move first, Then Hinata makes the First move as she moving in lightning speed which no one but Naruto could catch up with their eyes as Naruto "wind style:Tornado Arms!" says with the wind on his arms start spinning faster, faster until it becomes Tornado and then Naruto catches her hands with his own, and a blacklach of wind and lightning as it hitting everything in a short reach as both Naruto and Hinata staring at each other as the wind is slicing the stone of the ring, and Lightning piercing it and Everyone are in a awe of this.

Naruto then pushed Hinata back with a very powerful blast of wind. Then Hinata rights herselfs and does hand signs and fires a Lightning Dragon at Naruto.

Naruto lets it hit him scaring his Sisters and those that support him in Konoha but the Empire along with their allies are not panicking.

The smoke slowly starts to clear and when Naruto was is wings surrounding something, and it's surprised to the ones that ain't from the Emperor as they see that the wings are coming from his back.

"Surprised?, so was I. It seems the Emperor and I are related by our great Grandmother named Kin Phoenixkage the Daughter of Blaze the first." Said Naruto unwrapping the wings from Around him.

Then Naruto uses his full control over wind to make a massive Tornado as Hinata sees them coming at her, so she quickly dodges them as she dashing toward Naruto with a Lightning chakra infused fist as she going to hit Naruto with it.

But the Wind has picked up a lot and hits hinata making many cuts appear all over her and her lighting covered hand is grabbed then another fist hits her head and it knocks her out.

With that, Hinata is knocked out, thus Naruto is the winner and everyone cheered for their champion, as Naruto walks up to Hinata and heals her up, doing so, she regain conscious as she sees Naruto, then they hear "So Naruto is she up to your expectations to be the new champion?" Asked the Emperor, Naruto says "yes she is, she will be a fine champion in my place", as Hinata gets up and is glad that she could prove her worth, Konoha is shock at hearing this. While the empire's people cheer for their new champion.

"Hinata you traitorous bitch! Your turning your back on your home!" yelled Sakura who coming up in the ring "for this monster that shouldn't be allowed to live!"

They hear armor clanking behind Sakura they turned to see a lawbringer and Naruto said "No surprise you would be here Holden Cross." The Lawbringer Chuckles and says "You know how much I like the sound of skulls cracking." Said Holden

Holden cross's armor and Helmet are like many lawbringers but his shoulder armor has lion faces on them and he is wielding a poleaxe. **(you want to know more look him up on for honor)**

Sakura smirks as she says "good! They're here to end your life you monster!" as she believes that they had seen what he is and will take action to end Naruto's life, Then Holden grabs Sakura by her throat "You do know the Emperor is very protective of his family and he doesn't like how you are acting as you are embarrassing your village that you are here to represent and you are not doing a good job at that." said holden as he grabs Sakura by the arm and drags her away from the ring but Sakura is putting up a fight while saying "I don't care that monster must die I don't care if he is related to the stupid Emperor or not He should not be alive.", when she said that, she feels a great deal of pain.

That's because Holden has stopped walking and has started to crush her arm. "The Emperor stupid oh the hell is not he has made mistakes but we all do that is how we learn but you have just insulted a monarch of another country. I have fought and bleed with the Emperor. He is a great man. When we were camped out he was not somewhere else he was right there with us. Going through the same thing as us. He puts his troops and others before him like a true Ruler should, and I ain't letting some pink bitch spit on his name" as he fiercely punched her in the face.

The Emperor looks at her like she is nothing.

As does everyone else with Hinata thinking ' _she had that coming for a long time.'_

—

 ***Time freezes***

 **D:*comes out the shadows as he walks up to Sakura and see that the punch had knocked out some teeth* damn, he has a hell of an arm, I wonder where Blaze is? Haven't seen him when we start the story? Oh well, what do you guys think of the new and third empire story? Leaves your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **P:Looking for me?**

 **D:yo blaze! Where were you?**

 **P:Things to do places to see but I have to say I am glad but now Who is the Emperor? Well you want to know then stay tune to find out.**

 **D:*opens the gateway* leave reviews, favorit the story for updates and flames are not welcome! Bye! *walks in the gateway***

 **P:LATER *Follows Dealt then the gateway closes and vanishes***

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***a gateway opens as Dealt has Blaze as a landing mat as Blaze lands on the ground first then dealt who falls on blaze***

 ***Dealt is thrown off blaze then a beatdown begins. Blaze is using so much to hurt dealt. After about 40 minutes Blaze is done. Dealt is under three trains five airplanes, seven subs, and fifteen cruise ships.***

 **P: Welcome everyone Now before we begin I will explain somethings cause It seems NO ONE got this. When the battle with the new Emperor leading the defending army. HIGH TECH CANNONS did come out of slots in the walls surrounding the whole Damn stronghold. They were already High Tech before the New Emperor came to power. There are those who like to us bladed weapons because they want the feel of cutting their enemies. So They did not become so advanced over five years they already were.**

 **D:*next to blaze* well besides that, on other things, the chapters will take longer to make this month because since I work in a retail store, I won't say which one, so I will be swamped cause the holidays, and that's all I could withstand the pain, *I melt into a Puddle***

 ***A skyscraper lands on Dealt***

 **P: Well now that is out of the way let's get on with this. Also, Remember we own nothing at all. Enjoy**

—

 **Rise Of the Neo-Phoenix Empire**

 **Chapter 2**

As Sakura is dragged away the arena is clear, and someone comes out.

As every one of Konoha coming up to Hinata who is removing her Konoha headband and about to drop it on the floor as she doesn't need it anymore.

However, someone steps up to start talking "Ladies and Gentlemen! Guests from lands near and far! The fist fighting battles are about to begin!" Everyone cheers as Ino say "what are you doing Hinata? If you drop that! You will become a rogue and wanted a woman!"

"Like I care Konoha is not my home anymore. Hell, my "Father" Might be trying to kill my mother. Do you think you can try to take me back now? No this is something that has been long overdue, and my only regret is for not doing it sooner" says Hinata as she drops her headband, and once it's on the floor, Hinata slams her feet on to it and breaks it in, showing that she's doesn't want to be any part of Konoha, and as she has no loyalty there, not to Tsunade, not her father and clans, the elder then orders "Arrest the traitor."

However, they hear a loud crash and behind Hinata Is the Emperor himself with Winter holding on to his back. After that Winter gets off his back and they see the Emperor is very tall a height of six feet seven Inches tall. He also has his Bento out and ready to use it.

("You think you have the right to do that I don't think so. Let me put it this way If Sasuke became champion he would have to leave Konoha as well.") Said the Emperor with Winter translating. Then he turns to Hinata, as he says ("and you, tell me why are you so willing to cut ties to your old home? If you don't mind me asking") says the Emperor with Winter translating.

"Because they had forced Naruto to leave many partied when they found out he left. He was doing his job. Konoha is not my home at all anymore. However, I think I can find a nice life here." Explained Hinata

The Emperor nods then say ("Kneel") with Winter Translating, and Hinata does so, ("Do you swear to protect the lives of this empire even if it means that you have to fight to the death?") Asked the Emperor with Winter translating, "to my dying breath" says Hinata, Then Emperor nods Then do some magic and the Empire's symbol appears on the back of her jacket ("Then Welcome to the Empire Hinata.") Said the Emperor and the crowd cheers at the new member of their large family but then.

"This is an outrage! If you don't know what's good and return that traitor to us or else face the wrath of Konoha." shouted the Elder.

"Yeah Give me my bitch back you pathetic loser," says Kiba who isn't liking this at all. His partner is trying to get him to stop along with his Sister Hana because the Emperor gives off an aura of a real Alpha. Hana feels that he is the Alpha among Alphas.

The Emperor looks at him and then summons full formed dragons of all the Elements and have them at the elder. Then whistles and his partner arrives, and he is more significant than Akamaru. He is growling something fierce. ("I am not one of your subordinates. Konoha is nothing! Look around my warriors are everywhere! Do you think we are scared of you two little shits! We are warriors forged and tempered through war") Said the Emperor with Winter translating as he adds in ("and what's more, you are in my lands, my empire, and keep showing such disrespect, I will throw you and your fighters out or simply have you all killed right now")

The group of Konoha is a little scared then Winter said "all of you back to your corner. Now!" as every one of Konoha group went back to their corner as The Emperor says ("I believe you have much catching up with our former champion, Naruto, now I will leave you two be")

Winter, Alpha and the Emperor teleport back to their seats and Angel comes up to Naruto. She smiles and takes both Naruto and Hinata out of the arena to get something to eat.

Private Arena

As Angel place both of them in this arena alone, as she leaves as she goes get them food, and now, Naruto and Hinata don't say anything for as their thinking of what should they say, "Well welcome to the Empire Hinata" says Naruto, as it's the only thing he could say, "Thank you Naruto" says Hinata a she smiles as both of them went quiet again but not for long as she says "how long have you been here?"

"Ten years Hinata," says Naruto with her say "I-I see," then she asks something "do you like how I am now?", "You have gotten better, but that's not what you mean?" says Naruto as Hinata "yes, I mean I had to change a lot since you left, as you can tell, I don't stutter as I used to and you seem how I fight now, I forsaken my family TaiJutsu, as well what I did in the fighting area" says.

Naruto says "well you become who you are now because of the injustice In Konoha and I'm guessing, it just gotten worse" with Hinata nods to that, with her saying "It has. There are a few people in the village that miss you and my mother and maid are sick but I think the Emperor is going to do something about it" Naruto smiles "that guy always has something in mind, so there's worry, you will see your mother and Maid here in no time, and until, how about you and me got to know each other again? After all, it's been ten years, So let us be friends and start a new here" says Naruto as he held out his hand with Hinata takes it and shakes it.

When they do that, Angel arrives back with food for them to eat, as they hear someone crying in pain as their look out the window as they haven't been watching the fight.

Flashback half an hour ago

"Next Up the fighters are Kiba Inuzuka and Seras Victoria but since Kiba Inuzuka has a canine company, it's only fair that Seras" a woman with blonde hair with red eyes as she wearing a brown uniform with gloves which the uniform is really showing her body figure and her massive Double I breasts, Then out of the shadows came Alpha the Emperor's Dire wolf companion, which Seras says "my lord are you sure?" as she looks up to the Emperor.

Then what shocks Kiba is Alpha speaks "He is sure Seras. Besides I owe this mutt for being too loud when we were enjoying that Beautiful music." as he growls in anger, then Seras smirks "very well" says as she can't wait.

As for Kiba, he is shocked and asks "H-How c-can you e-even t-talk" then he shakes it off "and more of that, why don't you give up and join me in a hotel babe~."

"Sorry I am seeing someone better than you." Said Seras as shadows appear over her hands and they Become Demonic claws, and Alpha lets out demonic howl/roar.

They charge, and the fun begins.

Kiba has bones broken while his partner is bitten very hard that it crushed bones then Kiba found himself being bitten hard and thrashed around.

Blood is flying everywhere and so are teeth and bones. The people of the Empire are cheering, and Kiba is screaming bloody murder. When they are done, Kiba has body parts that are bent in the wrong way. His Teeth are missing, and he has big bite marks on his body, and to him, the worst part that he's about to lose his nuts as Seres is nearly crushed them with no hope of recovering them.

Kiba is trying to crawl away from these two but Seres ain't letting happen as she says "any last words to your family jewels before I crush them to nothingness?" as one of her eyes is glowing red, "mercy" was all Kiba said.

Seras smirked evilly and said, "Sorry all out of mercy." Seras then crushes Kiba's balls into nothing as Kiba screams in so much pain as he yells out words like 'this crazy bitch destroyed my balls. I can never have sex at all.' as someone from the stands say 'I bet you never had sex, to begin with, you asshole!'

Then someone else said 'Oh burn!' and a shit ton of laughter follows as Kiba is holding his now destroyed balls, a couple of healers come up to take him away as both Seras and Alpha looking toward Akamaru as the white fur dog is in fear and runs off.

He hides behind Hana, and she does not blame him in legends red wolves are powerful, but the top is the red fur Dire wolves avoid at all costs, with that, Alpha goes back to his master's side as Seras smiles brightly as she was named winner as she walks off the ring as she hoping that to make her day any better, she faces that Uchiha brat, and do the same thing to him as well.

Flashback end

Naruto, Angel, and Hinata are laughing. "Oh man Dog boy had that coming for a long time," says Naruto as he holding his sides as he is laughing too much while Hinata says "I wish I were the one who did it, but I don't care! Hahaha." as both Naruto and Hinata are laughing so much, they fall over, hell the whole restaurant is laughing themselves in a silly way.

Then they hear "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Tifa Lockhart!" as Sasuke comes into the ring, and everyone is booing at him, Sasuke scowls at that then Tifa steps into the ring and the whole Empire Cheers for the fist fighting champion as she the Leather Suit a white tank top under a black zip-up vest with black overhauled shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She wears a pink ribbon around her left arm.

Tifa is happy to be back in the ring then she starts to crack her knuckles as Sasuke sees her looks and says "How about after the fight you help me rebuild my clan it would be the highest honor to carry the next generation of strong Uchiha."

A black aura appeared on Tifa body as she says "I don't know who you are or this so-called Uchiha clan is, But you are so not my fucking type. I like strong and kind men." They hear 'begin,' and Tifa appears and hits Sasuke's face breaking his nose. Then a blurs of fists and kicks pound into Sasuke. Then Tifa gives a strong ax kick imbedding Sasuke into the ground making a crater with his ass sticking out then Tifa kicks him very hard in the balls destroying them, and he is sent flying from the Arena and lands on the road outside the arena with broken bones, missing teeth, and destroyed balls.

As Sakura scream out "Sasuke!" as she comes over to him with tears in her eyes, Sasuke is out could and never able to have kids again and that just makes Sakura cry more as she calling Tifa a horrible woman and a bitch, and Tifa doesn't seem to care of what Sakura says to her as she says "sorry, I don't listen to little girl."

"Winner Tifa Lockhart," said the ref with Tifa walking off the ring, but then Sakura charges toward Tifa with a fist as she is going to punch her "you will pay for hurting Sasuke," yelled Sakura in anger.

Moreover, everyone but the Konoha group as they are thinking that Sakura shouldn't be doing that, as the people of the Empire are thinking 'well she's asking for it.'

Tifa turns and catches Sakura's left fist and shows no pain from it as she held it with her left hand with Sakura is in shock as all hell because she's as strong as Tsunade, but this woman caught her fist like it was nothing as Tifa says "was that all you got? Talk about weak, now let me show you real strength without the need of chakra" Tifa winds up a punch and slams it into Sakura's face. Tifa lets go, and Sakura goes flying into the wall as Sakura has a few teeth flying away.

Tifa then walks away as Tsunade come up to Sakura as she is shaking her head in disappointment, as she says "you shouldn't have done that Sakura."

Then they continue the fights then they hear "Sakura Haruno vs. Chun-li" but however the ref sees that Sakura is knock out and is not going to compete then she starts to wake up as she makes a loud gasp as she taking in air as the ref "you pinky, your up and if you don't get in within the count of 10, your disqualified"

Sakura gets into the arena and she had one second left as she sees a woman is wearing Chinese dress clothing that's made for fighting with twin bump hairstyle, and she has some right muscles on her as her breasts are Double G, as she bouncing on balls of her feet as she is ready to fight.

Sakura asks "How the hell do you look like that" as Chun Li doesn't say anything as the Ref says "begin!"

Sakura suddenly feels pain as she sees that Chun Li has her leg against her stomach then Chun Li hits Sakura with a lightning fast barrage of kicks, Then the last kick sent Sakura flying by Chun Li kicking Sakura's side hard, very hard.

Sakura lands on the same spot of the wall, and she is knocked out and this time she ain't waking up anytime soon, as the Ref says "Winner Chun Li!"

Chun li walks out of the arena as Tsunade sighs as she disappointed again as she goes get Sakura out of the wall and drags her toward the corner, and one of the fighters from the sound which is a sore loser runs out and jumps to the emperor.

The Emperor saw and then when he got closer the Emperor thrusts his Bisento through the shinobi. Then he swings his polearm throwing the now dead Shinobi toward the arena and when he lands a small crater is formed.

("so one of my guests decide to kill me just because he lost? Who knew the village of the sound would truly dislike losing a fight") As he lights his weapon on fire to deal with the blood.

The People of the empire were not happy as every one of the Sound are feeling the displeased stares of the people of the Empire, so much so, one of the people say "what's wrong with taking pride of losing!"

"Yeah it just means you learn something from defeat," says another as the Sound group don't know what to say, After that the tournament continued throughout the day and it came to an end the three top places are in the middle ring, Seras, Tifa, and the Raikage A.

The Raikage got third place, and his reward was a medium size chest full of gold.

Seras got second place and a big chest full of gold.

Tifa lived up to her title of the fist fighting champion as she got first place and a Huge chest filled with gold and gems along with one request from the emperor.

With that, the Tournament is over, and everyone is invited to the Emperor's home for a feast, but the next two days there were two more tournaments. However, tonight it was to eat and be polite.

The Emperor and his wives were heading back to the palace when a soldier told him that someone would like to talk to him, as both appeared at the throne room speak, ("yes what is it?") says the Emperor, as he and his wives sat in their thrones.

"I need help. I am in a marriage contract with a man I despise, and he is a manwhore. However, Nobody is listening to me. I want out of the contract." begged a Girl name Rias.

("Tell me more about this 'fiance' of yours") Said the Emperor and Grayfia translates, "he's cruel and an ass and sees a woman as things for him to own! He sleeps with many, and once he deems one of them worthless, he throws them aside."

("Do you have the marriage contract?") Asked the Empire after Grayfia translates and Rias holds out the contract, and a guard takes it to the emperor, once he read it, he snaps his fingers as a summoning circle appears near Rias.

Rias turns to see her mother, father, and brother.

"Rias there you come it is time to come home and where is the contract?" Asked her father

Then the Emperor snaps again, and this time the summoning circle brings the phenex family, and when the lord and Lady Phenex see the Emperor, they bow like he is their god. Their children all but Riser do as their parents do and bow.

As Riser says "who's this fucker? Also, why Should I bow to him" as Riser's father and mother took him and whispering to him to bow or else, but then "but those ladies, however, their look like they are screamers, how you lovely ladies join me i-

((a/n we don't feel like doing every Highschool DxD appearance thing))

("Oh you little phenex Brat. You dare speak that way to your Emperor or the Empresses. Bow!") commanded the Emperor

Riser understood but did not move until his oldest brother forced him to bow and whispers "You idiot do not incur his wrath it will not end well he is the Phoenix Emperor our Lord. All Phoenixes bow to him." hissed his brother and then Riser says "Emperor my ass!"

The Emperor then raises from his throne, and Riser's family is Nervous, and they know he married Grayfia, and even Sirzechs is shaking he may be Lucifer, but the Phoenix Emperor also scares him as Lady Phenex says "please wait! He's but a boy, please forgive him. He doesn't know any better!"

("That boy should know better they to insult me. Even your youngest Daughter is not that stupid! However, this is not why I summoned you all here.") said the Emperor and Grayfia translate for the Gremory family as her husband is moving down the steps.

("Now I was requested to speak with young Rias about a marriage contract, and I saw something that can help young Rias. Though she will have control of the marriage, she wants to find her love and her happiness. So I spotted a sweet little loophole.) Explained to the Emperor as he is walking around both families and the Phenex family is nervous about trying not to anger their Lord all but Riser.

As Riser "what loophole? So why should it be your business? It's between her and me! So butt out you shithead."

The Emperor Snaps his fingers, and a guard Punches Riser hard in the face. The Phenex family looks at the Emperor's back and sees the empire's symbol.

("Shut up and I will tell you. Now, where was I? Oh yes. The little loophole is BOTH parties must be Pure meaning not one lick of sex at all. Now Rias do you have horses on your land that you have ridden?) asked the Emperor

After Grayfia translates, Rias says "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Rias was Curious

("Simple my Dear. Horseback riding can remove the hymen and the same with intense Training. You lost the hymen, but you have never had sex.") Said the Emperor

Rias smiles after Grayfia Translate.

("Riser, on the other hand, has been in and out of bed with many different women, and we don't know If he ever caught any sexually transmitted diseases. You might be devils, but I have done my homework on this. Riser is not the best one to marry or sleep with at all. The contract was null and void when Riser slept with the first woman.") Explained the Emperor and Rias were beaming brightly after hearing the translation but.

Riser yells in rage "you have no fucking right. Rias will be mine, and I will do what I see fit. In fact I'm going to kill you right now!" wings come out of his back as he summons fire as well and his family were about to stop him, but it was too late as Riser charges toward The emperor as he's going to kill him on the spot and none of the guards did anything to stop it.

However, what surprises them all is ten Feathery snake-like tails(Think of Kyuubi's tails but with feathers that look like fur and they are not removed easily) wrap around Riser, and they are coming from the Emperor who lets his wings out, and there are twenty Phoenix wings with the colors of the elements.

The Emperor turns to riser, and they all can see the burning fire in his eyes as they show the color of the elements, and they hear ("So you show your true nature an arrogant, selfish brat you have really picked the wrong person to piss off and try to kill.") said the Emperor and black fire covers his arms and he uses his tails to bring Riser closer.

When Riser is closer, he feels a very hot flaming fist hitting his cheek. The tails let go and he is sent flying as Riser is significantly in pain as the Emperor says ("listen here boy, I don't kill right away, no that's mercy, what I do, I kill anyone who dares to raise their fist or weapon, toward the people of the empire, I kill them slowly, to make anyone suffer")

The Emperor approaches riser and grabs his face and utters one word ("Burn")

Then Black flames engulf Riser and are slowly burning riser to death. The Emperor the retracks his tails and wings. He then walks back to his throne, and Riser's family does not say anything because this looks bad on them as the mother of Riser starts crying because one of her children is gone, The Emperor sits done and looks at the youngest Daughter of the phenex family and says ("Come here little one I have a question for you.")

Ravel is nervous but her older brother looks at the emperor to silently ask if he may be by her side and the Emperor nods and the two up but Ravel is still nervous and asks "Y-Yes m-my l-lord?" She is shaking hoping she is not next to die.

("tell me little one have you ever sang before?") asked the Emperor and Ravel nervously shakes her head. ("Well I am a lover of music so why don't you try because there's something I see in you that I wish to confirm.") said the Emperor

Ravel is nervous then starts to sing. What happens is a shock she sang so Beautifully her mother began to calm down, and she began to be less and less nervous.

The Emperor smiles at hearing this. It is the beautiful song of the phoenixes they can do this when they are in bird form and at times in their human form. The song was to calm and relax someone and to fill them with hope.

("that was wonderful, you may return to your family little one") says the Emperor Ravel nods and her family is shocked, and the mother asks the Emperor "My lord what did my Daughter just do?" she is shocked her daughter could do that.

("My dear that is a very Rare Gift given to the Phenex clan for us Phoenixkages we can do it no problem. However, that gift is the phoenix song. The song can calm and raise the hope of anyone that hears it. Your Daughter is truly blessed. I think some time with the phoenixkages would do her some good. She might even be able to go full phoenix form. watch.") after the Emperor said that he transformed and became a phoenix with two wings and as the separate wings they were the colors of the Elements and tails returned, and he was big enough his wives could ride on his back.

The phenex family is shocked that their lord could do this. Then He turns back to normal and says ("Rias you do owe me, and I will talk to you about that at a later date, but right now my wive's and I have to get ready for a feast, and not all of them will be there I want them safe.") Said the Emperor and Grayfia translates as he and his wives leave for the feast.

In the Hall

The guests were told the rules of the castle, and they are in awe of how it all looks and then the Doors open, and the Emperor is showing his face ((Think when he and the Raikage met but with a scar over his right eye))

Many women are blushing because he is handsome as he speaks in an everyday language that everyone can understand "thank you all for coming, now I believe the guards have told you the rules and what is off limits. Also, a reminder Don't try anything stupid guards are watching. Now The food is being made so please be patient. The food will be done when it is done." Said the Emperor

Winter is next to him as is Grayfia as he drinks a bit as Winter says "I forget you can speak besides the ancient tongue."

"Yes, I can speak many languages and the only reason I have spoken that ancient tongue is I don't trust many our guests and with good reason. Kumo, Suna, and Uzu are fine, the others I am not too sure about" says the Emperor.

His wives nod in understanding. Then they see some people try to sneak off. They know that it will not end well.

With one of them

Sasuke had snuck out to find anything that can help him remove the Emperor. Then he sees a vault door guarded by four guards, and he shows himself as he uses his Sharingan to knock out the guards but only to found out that it didn't work on them.

Then another guard Grabs him from behind and drags him away while saying "That vault is forbidden for a reason and your bloodline has no effect on us you stupid boy" as the guards take him away with Sasuke cursing them as well when he takes over, he will have them killed.

They take him back to the feast and throw him in front of Tsunade and says "Keep him on a very short and tight leash." Tsunade sighs and nods while grabbing Sasuke and having to chain him to his seat.

The Guard walks over to the emperor and says "He found THAT vault, my lord."

The Emperor knew what vault that was, and there is only one way to open it, but it is not easy.

"Very well return to your post, and we have another around the castle have all guards on the lookout." ordered the Emperor and the guard bows and said "Yes Emperor." he goes and does that.

As the Emperor notice that two are still missing as he is thinking 'I see, there are two missing? Might as well', as he gives a sign to Winter. She nods and looks for them.

She finds Sakura where she is not supposed to be the room with the treasure horde (Think of the treasure horde in Erebor, and the pillars are like that) Sakura is trying to enter it with force her father along with the civilian council wants her to rob the Emperor of all his money and valuables.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Winter who startles Sakura as she looks behind and sees Winter who looks angry with cold eyes as Sakura says "i-it's n-not y-yo-"

"Trying to steal from the Emperor this is his inheritance given to him by his two-time Great-grandfather, and you are not to even think about stealing it. Guards." Shouted Winter and the Royal Guards appear. They bow "Yes Winter-sama."

Winter who is still their leader even if she is an empress. "Take this young lady back to the feast, and we have someone else snooping around find him and Question him. If he does not talk give him to the skull." she orders and they bow and say "At once Winter-sama." the Activate their Saber staffs with red Energy blades a glow.

Sakura turns pale as she gets taken back to the others, while the others hunt down the other person.

Winter walks in front of the guards holding Sakura. They return to the Great hall, and Tsunade is told to do the same thing with Sakura. She nods and binds her to her seat.

The Guards leave, and Winter Joins her husband at the head table that is also seating the Empire's allies like Suna, Kumo, and Whirlpool who were shocked they were ancient allies. She sits next to her husband, on a smaller throne-like chair and just in time as well the food is starting to arrive.

Once the food is placed on the table, everyone begins to eat, and the food tasted amazing, like never anything in his or her life, The emperor is enjoying his meal talking with some people. He hears laughter like jokes and stories.

Then they hear something that is like someone is in pain and it seems the Guards have found that last fool as they drag in a pale skin boy with a smile that feels very fake, as Tsunade say "sai?" as she and the others of Konoha notice a weapon that belongs to Sai as the guard say "we found him on the ceilings sire, he was planning to assassinate you"

The Emperor takes a sip of his wine than after that he says "then he is a fool Security is very tight. A mouse could not sneak in without alerting the guards or setting off alarms. Send him to Skull. I want everything from his pale little head, and you have removed everything that will stop him from talking and taking his own life?" the guards say "Yes sir."

"Well give him to Skull so he can have some fun." Said the Emperor who smiles showing some very sharp teeth as he turns to Tsunade "as for you, you need to get better control of your people or else, there will be war."

Tsunade nods and is a little scared because they have seen what some of the empire's fighters can do. The elder is silently Grinding his teeth as the Emperor says "in fact, if that boy says one more thing I find very displeasing, I will have his head cut off, and his eyes carved out and did so many things to those eyes."

Tsunade nods and smacks Sasuke as he is about to say something idiotic and it shuts him up.

The Feast continues with everyone enjoying their time as their eat, talk and laugh as well telling stories of days of past. After Desert is done, the Emperor stands up and says "Now that we have all had an excellent meal. I have some words for the tournament tomorrow. Swordsman and Swordswomen Sharpen your blades and sleep well tonight for tomorrow you will be fighting. It is your day tomorrow. I want to see some good Fighters collide blades tomorrow. So, for now, good night and bring your A game." Said the Emperor and the ones he is talking about are cheering.

As everyone hasn't noticed that the Emperor makes his way out of the palace like he's going to meet someone.

Later somewhere at the Empire

The Emperor is by himself as he says "show yourself Naruto," Naruto comes out of the shadows "yes Emperor," as the Emperor "are you looking forward to your retirement from being champion?"

"Yes, I am. Hinata will make a fine champion, and I have explained that she might have to kill POWs who wish to fight for their freedom." said Naruto as the Emperor nods as he says "do you have feelings for her?", Naruto says "well I can't say since we just rekindle our friendship and see what happens in time" as The Emperor says "for now, after all, she loves you."

"Yes I know she does but Time will tell. So no rushing things" says Naruto as The Emperor said as the two keep walking "very well, and I believe it's time for you to return" as the Emperor places his hand on Naruto and Naruto's whole body is being turned into Chakra and gets absorbed into the Emperor, After that the Emperor heads back to the palace. He chuckles and says "Naruto was brilliant to make those clones I will give him his chakra back."

A day later

Everyone is in the Arena, and he or she is ready to start. Even Yugao and a healthier looking Hayate are ready, and it seems they are thinking about resigning from Konoha, because with what is happening in the village, as it's not the same Konoha they grew up in.

Then someone steps up and says "Welcome to the Sword Masters part of the Tournament" as everyone sees a swordsman with long red Hair with X scar on his cheek, as he says "the rules are simple, you use only your sword and your skills, no hands, no jutsu, no Magic, and no other weapons"

They understand, and then someone walks up next to the man and that is the Swordmaster Champion, as the man has green hair with a one eye closed with a scar as he wearing a wears a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandanna is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the jacket, he's is Roronoa Zoro, and he's carrying three swords, as Zoro come up to the ref and says "and another thing, I'm will be in the fights, So I hope that someone gives me a good Fight."

Then the Ref said "head back to your corners, and we will call out fighters." as he is Kimura Kenshin, as he gets in the middle of the ring and he calls out the first two swordsmen, And the tournament had started.

Somewhere in the Empire

As a elder by himself as he talking with an assassin as their talking about killing the Emperor as the assassin says "I have to say, your asking me to kill the Emperor, You are going to have to increase the pay I have heard rumors that the Security is tight as all hell, but still, you must really hate the Emperor or simply want him gone and put someone else in change" as he looking them.

"He should not be ruling we don't care that he is of the royal line his wealth and forces should belong to Konoha and he's letting such abominations walking around with humans! He's nothing but a fool, once he's gone, we can place Sasuke in charge of the empire, and setting things as it should be" says the male elder, "Yeah that will not be easy to do but remember the rumors there are four other kingdoms. However, I will do the job" says the assassin as Homura say "here's half of the payment, and you will have the other plus extra when you finished the job."

The assassin nods and takes the money and starts heading to his target but he does not know he is being followed, as they come out the shadows, with one say "we must report this to the emperor."

"You do that, but I must go found my targets." said the lead Assassin, Ezio Auditore as both, vanished in the shadows as Homura says "soon the Emperor will be no more, and Sasuke will be the 'rightful' ruler but with my guidings."

With the assassin

The Assassin pulls out a holo-disk and calls the other assassins warning them about the unfriendly assassin coming to kill the Emperor.

With Ezio

Ezio is heading toward the targets, and His objectives are Hitomi and Natsu Hyuga as he is heading toward Konoha to get them to join the Empire, Lucky someone is giving him a lift.

Which he found said a person and soon enough, they head off as Ezio is on his way toward Konoha.

Ezio is thinking 'I hope I can get there in time' as the airship heading toward the east.

With the assassin

Now he is not part of the empire he is a guest and how is he going to kill the Emperor as he is moving in the shadows of the fighting area as he's near the seats of the emperors as he is moving closer.

However, he does not know someone is near to stop him as the Assassin is one step away from reaching the Emperor, He pulls his knife out, but someone grabs him and whispers "Not a chance" as the assassin turns to see A member of the Empire's assassins, a woman named Evie Frye.

"How did you know?" asked the assassin.

"Simple we have eyes and ears Everywhere to make sure that we can catch threats like you." Said another assassin this is Jacob, Frye Evie's twin brother, as the Assassin can't believe this is happening as the two say "for your crime against the empire, you will be-"

However, they are cut off "First off who paid him to kill me, once you two found out, hunt down the one who ordered it after he dies, bring me his head" says the Emperor who is watching the fights as they go on, Evie and Jacob bow then they get the answer and kill the would-be Assassin as the Emperor snaps his fingers and chains from the shadows appeared and bound onto the assassin. Then the Emperor exhales some smoke as he has a cigar and is smoking it.

While he is chained Evie starts questioning him as both are dragging him away, as the tournament goes on, and the people are enjoying the fights as next is Zoro vs. Hayate.

As the two swordsman dash toward to each other as their blades about to collide each other.

—

 ***time freezes by Dealt***

 **D:*has his hand from under the destroyed building as he gets out and looks well okay somehow* time to go. Caus-**

 **P: not so fast the closer or do you want me to drop something else on your head.**

 **D:no, cause I have something to say before we even go blaze, cause we are going to be seeing the ending of Lemon in the same Household, so meaning it's time.**

 **P: For a new story to take its place yes I know, and we will plan for it.**

 **D:yup and that's right everyone, me and blaze as you guys are going to see the last five chapters of Lemon at the Same Household.**

 **P: Yes It was the first story we worked on together and if I remember I shot the Idea at you.**

 **D:something like that, it's been a long time, so it's hard to remember so let's go, *opens the gateway.***

 **P: Hold it the closer, and Yeah I did suggest we do that story.**

 **D: all right make sense *walks through the gateway but halfway* what will happen next time? Also, who truly is the emperor? So many questions yet little answers, for now, other time. *goes in.***

 **P: I must agree, but If Sasuke wants to rule he will have to kill the other rulers. Now, Remember we are not taking any flames and please Review and favorite. *Follows Dealt as the gateway closes and vanishes***

—


End file.
